Sepenuhnya Milikku
by miyuqi
Summary: Kau takkan bisa melarikan diri dariku, sayang…karena kau sepenuhnya milikku…   A very damn late submission for Indonesian Sasusaku Fan Day 2012


You Are Mine; **Absolutely Mine.**

.

.

.

Selangkah demi selangkah, perlahan, ia mundur. "A-apa ma-maksud semua _ini_? Bi-bisa kau jelaskan pa-padaku?"

Si tertuduh tersenyum—sinis dan pahit. "Jadi kau sudah mengetahui_nya_?" Kemudian ia mengusap ujung hidung dengan ibu jarinya. "Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kan?" Pemilik kulit cerah itu maju, perlahan dan menakutkan. Hening tempat mereka berada menggemakan hentak sepatu dan lantai.

TEP TEP

"K-kau…kau pasti sudah gila!" Membelalak, pemuda itu terus mundur, punggungnya menabrak meja.

"_Aku?"_

TEP TEP

"_Ya, mungkin. Gila karenamu."_

TEP TEP

"Kau…kau sakit jiwa!" Dia berlari keluar, mencari pintu keluar, jendela, ventilasi, atau apapun yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari rumah laknat ini. Cih, sial! Pemilik mata bening itu mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

TEP TEP

"_Kau takkan bisa melarikan diri dariku, sayang…"_

TEP TEP

"_Karena kau sepenuhnya milikku…"_

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Haruno **menelusuri satu demi satu barisan buku di rak perpustakaan. Hampir tiga puluh menit ia habiskan dalam mencari literatur yang tepat untuk tugasnya kali ini. Berbagai buku dengan judul yang berkaitan telah ia ambil, namun tak satu bab pun membantunya mendapatkan landasan serta penjelasan teoritis yang tepat.

"Cih." Sakura mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Apakah _online catalog _perpustakaan kampus sudah rusak? Si pemilik rambut terang yakin benar bahwa ada setidaknya tiga buku yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan makalah di perpustakaan ini, dan ketiganya _available. _Tapi ketika ia mencari di barisannya, tak satupun dari buku tersebut ditemukannya.

Sakura berdecak lagi. Mungkin ia harus pergi ke tempat lain untuk mencari literaturnya. Berbalik ia menuju pintu masuk. Pada langkah ketiga Sakura kaget, seseorang dengan tubuh lebih tinggi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"_A_-_ah_, _sumimasen_," gumam Sakura pelan.

"_Daijobu da_," balas pria itu. Tangannya menyodorkan sejilid buku yang sakura cari—dialek Jepang Utara. "Kau mencari ini, kan?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya senang. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tadi sempat melihatmu mencarinya di katalog perpustakaan."

"Boleh kubawa bukunya?" Sakura menunjuk buku bersampul ungu gelap tersebut."Aku membutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan makalah pengamatanku."

"Tentu saja," balasnya, "lagipula aku juga sudah selesai membaca." Kemudian ia memberikan buku itu pada Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih, uhm…" Sakura menggantung ucapannya, menerka siapa nama pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Namun belum sempat Sakura mengetahui namanya, pemuda itu menjentikkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dahi, lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa pulang buku itu, dan mempelajarinya di rumah. "Ino-chan," Sakura berbicara pada seseorang lewat telepon ketika melewati pintu depan perpustakaan, "filsafatmu sudah selesai? Temani aku makan, yuk…"

.

.

Sakura tergopoh menyusuri koridor fakultas ilmu budaya. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam digital ungunya, mengecek waktu sekaligus berharap Anko-sensei terlambat masuk kelas. Hampir tidak mungkin sih, tapi apa salahnya berharap?

TAP TAP TAP

"Aish…" umpat Sakura dalam hati. Anko-sensei berada beberapa langkah di depannya, dan pintu masuk tak lebih dari dua puluh meter di depan. Buru-buru Sakura menyusul Anko dan segera memberi salam begitu sampai di sampingnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Anko-sensei,_" katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Melihat Anko tetap acuh, Sakura segera menyamakan langkah menuju kelas.

Anko membuka pintu, membiarkan seisi kelas diselimuti keheningan untuk beberapa detik. "Ohayou gozaimasu," sapanya kemudian lalu berjalan menuju kursinya di depan kelas.

Ragu Sakura ikut melangkah masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat di samping Ten-Ten di baris ketiga. Napasnya sedikit tersengal karena langkah cepat serta rasa groginya berpapasan dengan Anko di koridor.

"Sakura Haruno!" Anko menatap Sakura dengan mata merah darahnya.

"_H-hai, Sensei_?" Sakura menjawab dengan grogi, mengerling Ten-Ten yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Bisa minta tolong kau tutupkan pintunya?" Telunjuk lentik Anko mengarah tepat pada daun pintu yang terbuka. Akhir musim gugur terasa begitu dingin, dan udara yang bertukar melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar bisa membuat pemanas ruangan menjadi tak berguna.

"_Hai, Sensei_."

"Etoo, Haruno-san," panggil Anko sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, "tutup pintunya dari luar."

"Eh?" Sakura bingung. Ditatapnya Ten-Ten, tapi gadis berambut cokelat ikal itu lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu. Ia dan seisi kelas tak mengerti apa maksud Anko-sensei sebenarnya.

"Anda datang ke kelas setelah saya masuk, bukan?" terang Anko mengerti ketidakpahaman para mahasiswa yang hadir.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Anda ingat bahwa saya pernah mengatakan bahwa mahasiswa tidak boleh datang terlambat, setidaknya masuk ke kelas sebelum saya datang?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Ah!" Pemilik rambut merah muda itu menepuk dahinya. Masuk ke kelas sebelum Anko-sensei. Tadi ia berjalan di belakang Anko-sensei, bukan di depannya! Duh. Lain kali Sakura tak akan memikirkan soal etika sopan santun ketika bersama Anko.

"Sudah mengerti, Haruno? Tutup pintunya dari luar, ya. Arigatou." Anko lalu mengecek jam tangannya sambil mengetukkan jari ke meja. Sakura menatap dosen Bahasa Jepangnya itu masam.

"Abaikan saja Haruno. Kita lanjutkan pembahasan kita minggu lalu—"

Sakura merengut kesal dengan dosen satu ini. "_Kirei desuga, shinsetsu ja nai ne. _Pantas saja tak ada yang ingin menikah denganmu," gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Kalau bukan karena truk gula yang tiba-tiba melintang persimpangan terakhir sebelum Fuji Daigaku—kampus tempat Sakura kuliah sekarang.

Tak ambil pusing, Sakura pergi ke taman yang berada di belakang area kampus. Mungkin angin dan seseorang asing yang ditemuinya di sana bisa memperbaiki rasa kesalnya pada Anko hari ini.

.

.

.

_Pemuda kecil itu menangis, keras sekali. Tangan dan kakinya penuh lumpur, sebagian yang berada di rambutnya hampir mengering. Pemuda kecil itu mengenakan kaos hitam kusut—entah karena memang tidak disetrika setelah dicuci atau bagaimana. Celana pendeknya yang semula berwarna putih berubah kecokelatan._

_Seorang gadis berambut pendek mendatangi si pemuda kecil. "Sudah, sudah, kau jangan menangis," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu si pemuda kecil. "Kalau kamu takut dengan mereka," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk beberapa pemuda lain seusia mereka yang berubuh lebih besar, "bilang saja sama Ca-chan. Nanti biar Ca-chan bantu, ya?" Gadis itu menepuk dadanya beberapa kali._

_Pemuda itu masih terisak. Goresan lumpur cokelat terpetak di wajahnya, akibat dari mengusap air mata dan keringat yang keluar menggunakan tangan belepotan lumpur. "Ta-tapi kan Ca-chan _pelempuan_," katanya di sela isakan, "nanti kalau _meleka_ juga jahat ke Ca-chan bagaimana?"_

"_Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Ca-chan ada di sini," katanya lagi. Kali ini ia mengusap rambut si pemuda yang terkena lumpur. Lalu si gadis berlari menuju ketiga pemuda yang tadi mendorong temannya masuk ke kubangan lumpur._

.

.

Sakura hampir merebahkan dirinya ketika seseorang melompat turun dari pohon mapel. Sakura yang masih duduk mendongak, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang yang turun tadi adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar mendapati seseorang yang baru saja turun tadi. Dia adalah orang yang sama yang membantunya menemukan buku tentang dialek. Mata kelam yang sama, rambut biru gelap yang sama.

"Kau lagi," kata pria itu kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Dari bawah, Sakura bisa melihat tattoo tiga titik hitam di leher kiri pemuda itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi di sini, eh?" Sakura melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, memandangi langit yang tampak di balik dedaunan kuning mapel. "Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk buku yang kemarin. Entah aku harus mencari ke mana lagi jika kau tak memberikannya pada—"

"Kau tahu tempat bernama toko buku?" ujar pria itu singkat, membuat Sakura hampir membatu.

"Aku sudah datang ke sana, dan tidak ada buku yang kucari. Makanya aku mencarinya di perpustakaan, biasanya segala macam referensi tersedia."

"Koleksi Konoha no Hon-ya memang tidak lengkap. Lain kali cobalah ke Hon-ya di dekat Todai. Di sana lebih lengkap daripada perpustakaan Fuji Daigaku."

"_Sou desuka_?" Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. Selama ini ia belum pernah pergi ke daerah dekat Todai, mungkin nanti ia akan mengajak Ino atau Ten-Ten ke sana. Kalau mereka mau diajak.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Sakura membuka topik obrolan, "aku belum tahu namamu. Kita sudah bertemu dua kali dan berbicara, rasanya aneh jika kita tak tahu nama masing-masing."

"Sasuke."

"Seperti nama ninja legendaris Sarutobi Sasuke, eh? Apa kau juga seorang ninja?" canda Sakura garing. Sasuke tak memberikan respons apapun, hanya mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan sebaris pesan singkat kepada temannya.

"Eh, Sasuke, kau kuliah di sini juga?" tanya Sakura. "Jurusan apa?"

"Perfilman."

"Wow. Perfilman itu keren sekali." Sakura duduk dan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan menyilang di depan. "Tapi kalau kau perfilman, kenapa kemarin membaca tentang dialek Jepang? Bukankah kau tak ada mata kuliah budaya?"

"Memangnya hanya mahasiswa sastra sepertimu yang boleh membacanya?" Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. "Ada kalanya pendekatan budaya berguna dalam pengambilan gambar terbaik."

"Begitukah?" Sakura mendongak, menatap kumpulan awan yang saling berkejaran di langit. "Eh, kau lapar, tidak? Temani aku makan, ya?"

Sasuke mengerling. "Bersama orang yang baru kau tahu namanya?"

"Sudahlah. Waktumu juga sedang luang, kan?" Sakura berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya, membersihkan rumput hijau yang mungkin menempel. "Ayolah."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, "bukankah kau seharusnya ada kelas sekarang?"

"Oh, soal itu," sahut Sakura malas. "Aku datang terlambat di kelas Anko-sensei. Dia tak mengijinkanku masuk." Gadis berkulit kemerahan itu cemberut lagi. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku? Aku kan belum memberitahukanmu."

Sasuke menunjuk buku catatan yang dibawa Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

"_Sadarkah kalau kau tak seharusnya berada di dekat__**nya**__?" Seorang pria meneguk tequila setelah memberinya beberapa tetes perasan jeruk nipis._

"_Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir kenapa aku berusaha sejauh ini jika tak untuk terus berada di dekat__**nya**__?" Si lawan bicara menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa aku tak boleh mendekat? Dia adalah __**milikku**__."_

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah orang yang buruk. Mungkin memang ia adalah orang yang tak begitu banyak berbicara, namun sebenarnya Sasuke baik. Beberapa kali ia berada dalam situasi tepat saat Sakura membutuhkan bantuan—semacam pahlawan berkuda hitam yang muncul di saat sang putri dalam bahaya.

Seperti dua minggu yang lalu ketika tangga yang Sakura gunakan untuk mengambil buku di rak teratas oleng, Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dan menahan tangga tersebut untuk Sakura. Atau tiga hari yang lalu, ketika hak sepatu Sakura tiba-tiba patah dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Sasuke lewat di depan Sakura, yang menggerutu di trotoar, setelah memuncratkan kubangan air ke pakaian Sakura. Mungkin yang terakhir bukan hal yang bagus, tapi Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang setelah memberinya baju ganti dan sepatu keds kebesaran milik Sasuke.

Hari ini hampir tiga bulan sejak pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Sakura di perpustakaan. Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah café dengan dinding kaca bening. Seorang waitress masih berada di meja mereka, mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Minumnya?"

"Uhm…" Sakura membaca lagi daftar menu. Sepertinya tadi ia melihat menu minuman yang enak, tapi Sakura lupa nama minumannya.

"Flat white tanpa gula untukku, dan hot chocomilk untuknya." Sasuke menelengkan kepala, memastikan bahwa pesanannya tepat.

"Baik, ditunggu sebentar ya," ujar si waitress lalu meninggalkan meja Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Wow, Sasuke-san," kata Sakura, "kau bisa tahu apa yang ingin kupesan tanpa bertanya." Sakura meregangkan otot tangannya. "Kau bukan cenayang, kan?" candanya.

"Hn, terserah." Tangan besar Sasuke mengambil _handycam _biru mungil yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Telunjuknya menekan beberapa tombol, menyetelnya pada mode rekam, lalu mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

Si objek pengambilan gambar merasa agak risih. "Kenapa tidak diarahkan padamu saja? Kalau kau mengambil gambarku, kau harus membayar, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Hn," gumamnya lalu memberikan beberapa batang permen pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengerutkan alis bingung. "Bayaranmu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mencibir. "Memangnya aku anak kecil yang akan luluh jika diberi permen?" Meski mengomel seperti itu, Sakura tetap mengambil permen yang disodorkan Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Toh diambil juga. Tak usah banyak mengomel."

Sakura cemberut, memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Mana bisa. Aku kan perempuan. Perempuan wajar kalau suka bicara dan mengomel, tahu. Tidak seperti kau yang irit kata-kata. Huh."

"Banyak berkelit." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Katakan saja kau tak bisa menolak permen vanilla."

Sakura membuka tasnya, melihat varian permen yang diambilnya tadi. Benar juga. Vanilla. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa yang diambilnya adalah permen vanilla. Tangannya bergerak sendiri ketika otaknya mencerna informasi dari mata bahwa yang ada di atas meja adalah permen.

Antara kagum dan merasa aneh Sakura menatap Sasuke. Kagum karena Sasuke bisa mengerti banyak hal tentang Sakura, bahkan hingga ke detail yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu. Merasa aneh karena belum ada satu tahun ia mengenal Sasuke, tapi pria itu bisa hapal kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecilnya. Kebiasaan Sakura menggigit kuku kelingking ketika gelisah pun Sasuke tahu.

"Sasuke. Selama ini aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau tahu banyak hal tentangku?" tanya Sakura. "Padahal kita kan belum lama saling kenal. Ino dan Ten-Ten saja tidak sehapal itu dengan kebiasaanku."

Sasuke berkedip samar beberapa kali.

"Permisi, pesanannya…" Waitress tadi datang lagi ke meja Sasuke dan Sakura, kali ini dengan membawa baki berisi pesanan mereka. Dengan cekatan ia menata gelas serta piring di atas meja sesuai dengan siapa yang memesan, kemudian menerima dan mencatat pembayaran yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura kagum dengan keramahan dan kecakapan kerjanya.

"Ehem. Soal aku banyak tahu tentangmu," kata Sasuke, "anggap saja aku cenayang."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana bisa? Jaman sekarang? Orang setampan kau? Cenayang? Hahaha. Bercandamu lucu juga."

"Terserah." Sasuke menghirup kopinya perlahan, menikmati tiap tetes yang menyentuh papilla lidahnya. Diliriknya Sakura melewati ujung cangkir. _Benar-benar sangat menarik_, pikir Sasuke.

Beberapa menit mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke berkutat dengan ponselnya, dan Sakura sibuk membolak-balik lembar _draft _makalah pengamatannya. Coretan-coretan merah menghiasi hampir tiap lembarnya, tanda bahwa masih banyak yang harus dibenahi dari makalah Sakura—atau yang bisa dikatakan sebagai tugas akhir semester, sebagai syarat pengambilan mata kuliah baru.

Sistem di Fuji Daigaku memang agak berbeda. Untuk mengambil mata kuliah baru, selain harus tuntas mata kuliah lalu, setiap mahasiswa harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir berupa makalah pengamatan atau karya tulis ilmiah berkaitan dengan materi yang telah ia terima sebelumnya.

Sakura mengetukkan bolpoinnya ke meja. Literaturnya kurang. Seharusnya ia membeli diktat yang disarankan oleh dosennya kemarin, bukan hanya mengandalkan catatan. Sakura menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal sambil meneguk _chocomilk_-nya yang sekarang hangat.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Gadis itu meletakkan gelas tepat di samping tumpukan kertasnya. "Kau punya buku tentang kondisi masyarakat Nakano? Sepertinya aku membutuhkannya sebagai tambahan referensi. Tulisanku yang ini," Sakura menunjuk tumpukan kertas di hadapannya, "ditolak. Katanya, sumber yang kugunakan kurang akurat." Gadis itu menghembuskan napas jengkel. "Padahal menurutku, buku yang kupakai sebagai acuan sudah cukup bagus. Tapi katanya kurang tepat. Masa aku harus mengadakan pengamatan langsung ke Nakano? Pasti butuh waktu lama dan takkan selesai dalam satu semester," oceh Sakura.

"Aku punya bukunya." Sasuke meneguk sup tomat yang dipesannya tadi. "Besok kubawakan."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa menunggu hingga besok. Ini harus segera kuselesaikan, atau masa kuliahku akan bertambah satu tahun."

Sasuke mendadak gugup. "Jangan ke rumahku," katanya. "Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan ambilkan bukunya untukmu."

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu mengernyit. "Kenapa bolak-balik? Bukankah rumahmu di distrik harajuku? Lumayan jauh dari Konoha, kan?" Sakura meraih cherry tart. "Memangnya kenapa, sih, kalau aku ke rumahmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa sih," jawab Sasuke, "hanya sedikit berantakan."

"Cuma itu?" Sakura menelan tart yang ada di kerongkongannya. "Kalau cuma berantakan sih, apartemenku juga. Sudahlah. Setelah ini kita ke rumahmu, ya?"

"Terserah."

.

.

"_Kamu jangan khawatir. Ca-chan tidak akan pergi. Nanti kalau kamu diganggu lagi, kamu panggil Ca-chan. Nanti Ca-chan akan menghajar mereka, supaya tidak mengganggu kamu lagi. Jadi jangan menangis, ya?"_

_Pemuda cilik itu mengentikan tangisnya sejenak. "Benarkah?"_

_Dengan kepolosannya sebagai bocah taman kanak-kanak, Ca-chan mengangguk semangat. "Kamu jangan nangis lagi, ya? Nanti kalau kamu nggak nangis lagi, berarti kamu sudah kuat. Nanti kalau kamu sudah kuat, gentian kamu yang jaga Ca-chan. Ya?"_

_Si pemuda cilik menyeka air matanya lalu mengangguk. "Aku nggak nangis lagi. Nanti kalau ada yang jahat sama Ca-chan, aku mau bantu Ca-chan!"_

_Ca-Chan tersenyum, menampakkan giginya yang belum tumbuh sempurna. "Nanti kalau sudah besar, kita nikah ya?" Ca-chan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Si pemuda cilik bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Ca-chan. "Menikah itu menjadi seperti ayah dan ibu. Jadi nanti kalau sudah besar, Ca-chan menikah sama kamu dan punya anak seperti kita sekarang. Ya?"_

.

.

Sakura menatap rumah di depannya. Cukup besar—bisa dikatakan terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendirian. Jika rumahnya sebesar ini, sekitar delapan puluh meter persegi, seharusnya ditempati empat orang atau lebih.

"Kau yakin kau tinggal sendirian, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Kepalanya memberikan instruksi kepada Sakura untuk mengikutinya masuk. Masih dengan beragam pertanyaan apakah Sasuke tak merasa kesepian berada sendirian di sini, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke masuk.

"Ini keluargamu?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di ruang depan. Sepasang suami istri duduk di sebuah kursi merah panjang, seorang pemuda yang ditebak Sakura sebagai Sasuke kecil duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya. _Lalu yang berdiri di belakang itu pasti kakaknya Sasuke,_ pikir Sakura.

Keempat sosok yang tersenyum simpul dalam foto itu tampak nyaris identik satu sama lain, hanya beberapa garis wajah dan model rambut yang membedakan mereka. Masing-masing memiliki warna kulit serta mata hitam kelam yang sama.

Sakura memperhatikan sosok Sasuke kecil. Entah mengapa wajah tembam Sasuke tak terasa asing baginya. Seakan ia pernah melihat sorot polos mata Sasuke di suatu tempat. Namun Sakura tak ambil pusing. "Jelas saja aku tak merasa asing. Aku kan sudah sering bertemu Sasuke," Sakura menyimpulkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke sudah berada di lantai kedua ketika Sakura akan berpindah ke foto selanjutnya. "Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin segera menyelesaikan laporanmu?"

Cepat-cepat Sakura menyusul Sasuke ke atas. Sentuhan desain eropa pada bagian depan rumah membuat Sakura kelelahan dengan tangga yang lebar dan melingkar. Detak hak sepatunya tersamarkan oleh karpet biru yang terbentang di sepanjang tangga.

"Semuanya ada di sini." Sasuke menunjuk satu ruangan di sebelah kanan. Sakura melongok ke dalam, melihat berbagai buku berderet rapi pada rak-rak setinggi dua meter. "Buku yang kau cari," kata Sasuke, "ada rak kedua dari kiri. Mungkin di baris pertama atau ketiga. Carilah sendiri, aku mau tidur sebentar."

Sakura mengangguk singkat, lalu memasuki perpustakaan pribadi Sasuke dengan kagum. Meski tak begitu besar, koleksi bukunya tak kalah dengan perpustakaan Fuji Daigaku. Bahkan buku yang jumlahnya terbatas di dunia seperti novel The Da Vinci Code karya Dan Brown ada di sini. Sakura berpikir, mungkin jika ia tinggal di sini, ia akan merasa seperti di surga dunia.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju rak yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari, matanya menyapu tiap judul buku yang berderet. _Sastra Jepang Klasik, Saman; Tarian Tradisional Aceh, Shaman King, Sakura dan Filsafatnya, Sakura dan Pembudidayaannya, Sakura Haruno, Sejarah Nasionalisme Jepang, Se—_

Tunggu dulu. Apa tadi ia membaca namanya sendiri tertulis? Gadis itu mengernyitkan alis. Ia tak ingat ada salah satu tokoh berguna yang memiliki nama sama dengannya. Sakura Haruno?

Sakura maju, _cheongsam_ merah yang dikenakannya melambai lembut mengikuti gerakannya. Ditariknya buku yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Ketika melihat sampul depannya, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis heran.

Bukan gambar yang menarik jika buku ini adalah biografi tokoh atau buku nonfiksi lainnya. Sampul dasarnya berwarna merah, dengan tulisan tangan dari tinta hitam. Di bagian depan tertempel kertas putih dengan coretan (gambar?) crayon berwarna merah muda dan biru. "_Watashi no Chiya-chan_," eja Sakura membaca coretan di depan. Lalu ia berpindah ke sampul belakang, mendapati coretan lagi—kali ini menggunakan tinta dan bisa dibaca jelas.

_Boku no hana. Kanojo dake._

Sakura mengeryit. Bukankah ini tulisan Sasuke? Penasaran, dibukanya buku tebal bersampul putih-merah itu.

Terkejut Sakura mendapati bahwa buku itu memang berisi tentang dirinya semasa SD. Di sana tertulis informasi kegiatan yang Sakura ikuti selama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, bahkan banyak dilengkapi dengan foto-foto dan lembar jurnal kegiatan sekolah.

Sakura bahkan tak ingat pernah punya foto-foto yang terpasang di sana. Tapi ia ingat benar bahwa ia pernah mengikuti tiap kegiatan yang ia lihat foto serta jurnal kegiatannya. Bagaimana…bagaimana ini bisa ada di perpustakaan Sasuke? Sakura tak mengerti.

Sakura melirik tempat buku ini tadi berada, ada semacam lingkaran merah yang berada di sana. Sesungguhnya dalam hati Sakura menahan diri untuk tak mengacak-acak privasi orang lebih jauh lagi. Namun keinginan itu bertentangan dengan rasa ingin tahu yang lebih besar; ini menyangkut dirinya.

Sakura mendekat, perlahan memencet tombol merah. Dua detik kemudian, tembok kosong di sebelah rak bergeser, menunjukkan ruangan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Sakura menyipitkan mata, coba menerka apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah gadis itu masuk setelah menjatuhkan buku _Sakura Haruno _begitu saja di lantai.

.

.

_Si pemuda cilik bertanya kepada ibunya, "Ibu, menikah itu apa?"_

_Ibunya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya yang baru berusia beberapa tahun. "Kau dengar kata itu dari mana, hm?"_

"_Ca-chan mengajakku menikah kalau nanti sudah besar, Bu. Menikah itu apa? Apa sama seperti naik kereta kelinci?"_

_Ibu melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya, mengusap kepala si pemuda cilik. "Menikah itu seperti ayah dan ibu, sayang. Jadi ayah tidak boleh bersama perempuan lain selain ibu, dan ibu tidak boleh bersama laki-laki lain selain ayah."_

"_Begitu ya, Bu?"_

_Sang Ibu mengangguk dan kembali mengusap kepala anaknya. Ia berpikir anaknya sedang masuk ke dalam fase kanak-kanak yang ingatannya akan memudar seiring bertambahnya usia._

…_namun kenyatannya tak demikian._

.

.

Sakura terhuyung ke belakang—ia kaget bukan main. Jantungnya serasa hampir copot, matanya membelalak lebar sekali.

Ruangan dalam ruangan ini…

_Sakura Haruno, 1999. _Sebuah foto dirinya ketika masih duduk di bangku SD kelas 3 terpasang di salah satu sudut. Hampir seluruh dinding tertempel foto serta informasi kegiatannya hingga sekarang.

Di sudut yang lain, ada foto orang lain selain dirinya. Sakura mendekat, mencari tahu apakah ia mungkin mengenal orang-orang yang fotonya tertempel di styrofoam itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura kaget, iris hijaunya bergetar tak tentu arah.

Ia mengenal orang-orang yang fotonya tertempel di sana—sangat mengenalnya. Naruto Uzumaki, teman SMP hingga SMA, sangat akrab dengannya bahkan Naruto sempat meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya sebelum kemudian menghilang ketika mereka di tahun kedua SMA. Sai, partner kerja part-time Sakura ketika liburan musim panas tahun kedua SMA, menghibur Sakura atas menghilangnya Naruto dan hampir menjadi kekasih Sakura jika orangtua Sai tidak pindah tugas ke Korea. Lalu Sasori, laki-laki usil yang sering mengganggunya ketika SMP, lalu Sasori meninggal tak lama setelah Sakura mendengar gosip bahwa Sasori sebenarnya menyukai Sakura.

Putri tunggal Haruno itu baru menyadari alasan kenapa selama ini ia tak pernah punya pacar seperti teman-temannya. Satu per satu laki-laki yang berada di dekat Sakura menghilang, atau pergi ke luar kota, atau meninggal.

Ketakutan, gadis itu mundur, terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak rak lain. Kotak-kotak persegi panjang berjatuhan dari rak teratas, menimpa Sakura sebelum berserakan di lantai. Sakura berbalik, mencari tahu apa gerangan yang baru saja menimpanya.

Rak bertingkat, cukup tinggi dibandingkan rak yang tadi berada di perpustakaan. Di kayu pembatas rak tertulis angka tahun, tingkat, serta nama Sakura Haruno. Barisan panjang rak berisi kotak-kotak rekaman video, masing-masing memiliki catatan di badan samping.

_Upacara Kelulusan SMP 2008, Festival Musim Panas 2008, Natal 2008, Sakura Bangun Tidur, Sakura Makan_…

"Jadi kau sudah melihat semuanya, Sakura?" Suara bariton Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdengar terasa tiga kali lebih mengagetkan dari biasanya. Entah sejak kapan ia melihat Sakura terkaget-kaget dengan isi ruangan itu. Pemuda itu masuk dengan wajah cuek ke dalam ruangan tempat Sakura berada.

Selangkah demi selangkah, perlahan, Sakura mundur. "A-apa ma-maksud semua _ini_? Bi-bisa kau jelaskan pa-padaku, Sasuke?"

Si tertuduh tersenyum—sinis dan pahit. "Tanpa dijelaskan, kau sudah tahu apa maksud semua ini dengan jelas, Sakura-chan."

"Atau kau sudah lupa semuanya, Ca-chan?"

DEG!

Seketika itu Sakura melayang kembali ke ingatan masa kecilnya. Ia ingat dulu ketika masih kecil pengucapannya belum sempurna benar, ia tak bisa mengeja huruf 'R' dengan benar hingga kelas 2 SD. Ia juga ingat bahwa ada seorang teman laki-lakinya semasa taman kanak-kanak memanggilnya dengan sebutan—

"Jadi kau sudah _ingat_, kan?" Kemudian Sasuke mengusap ujung hidung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tu-tunggu. Tapi apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke? Jadi selama ini, pertemuanku denganmu, kebiasaan-kebiasaanku yang kau tahu, berbagai situasi di mana kau tiba-tiba muncul dan menolong, itu semua bukan ketidaksengajaan? Kau membuatnya seakan itu kebetulan dan berusaha menjadi temanku?"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menunggu tiga belas tahun untuk bisa mengobrol lagi denganmu. Aku tahu seharusnya aku melakukan ini lebih awal, agar kau tak kaget seperti sekarang."

"Dan kau juga yang membuat Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Sasori, dan teman-temanku yang lainnya menghilang?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Tapi kenapa, Sasuke? Mereka tidak salah. Mereka temanku, teman baikku! Aku sayang Naruto, dia adalah sahabatku!"

"Tidak. Bukan. Mereka bukan teman baikmu. Mereka menyukaimu! Sakura hanya boleh berteman dengan perempuan! Kau akan menikah denganku! Aku sayang Sakura!"

Sakura melotot. "Kalau kau memang sayang aku, kenapa kau membiarkanku diejek tidak normal oleh teman-teman karena tidak pernah punya pacar? Kau tahu aku juga menyukai Sai, kan? Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku pacaran dengan Sai, padahal aku dan Sai saling suka! Kenapa kau membuat Sai pindah ke Korea? Asal kau tahu sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melupakan Sai begitu saja!"

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke berteriak, matanya melotot penuh amarah. "Laki-laki yang ada boleh ada di dekatmu hanya aku! Sakura adalah milikku!"

Sakura tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Sorot mata Sasuke sarat emosi—amarah, cemburu, posesif. Ia bukan mencintai Sakura—ia **terobsesi** dengan Sakura. Janji masa kecil yang disalahartikan oleh seorang bocah kecil polos, mengendap dan terbawa hingga ia beranjak dewasa.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa bersamamu," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah maju, "maka tidak ada orang lain lagi yang boleh."

Sakura mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sa-Sasuke…maksudmu…"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kan?" Pemilik kulit cerah itu maju, perlahan dan menakutkan. Hening tempat mereka berada menggemakan hentak sepatu dan lantai.

TEP TEP

"K-kau…kau pasti sudah gila!" Membelalak, pemuda itu terus mundur, punggungnya menabrak meja.

"_Aku?"_

TEP TEP

"Ya, mungkin. Gila karenamu." Seringainya terkembang, tatapan matanya makin dingin. Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

TEP TEP

"Kau…kau sakit jiwa!" Sakura berlari keluar, mencari pintu, jendela, ventilasi, atau apapun yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari rumah laknat ini. Cih, sial! Pemilik mata bening itu mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu berlari ke menuruni tangga, menuju pintu masuk yang tadi ia lewati. Dengan tak sabar ia menarik handle pintu, mendorongnya, apapun asal bisa mengeluarkannya dari sana. Nihil. Pintu terkunci, tanpa celah.

Sakura berlari ke sisi lain ruangan, mencari jendela. Sial, Sakura baru menyadari kalau lantai satu rumah ini tak berjendela.

TEP TEP

"Kau takkan bisa melarikan diri dariku, sayang…_"_ Sasuke melangkah menuruni tangga, menuju tempat Sakura berada.

Gadis itu dua kali lebih panik, ia melihat ada dua tangga berbeda yang menghubungkan dua lantai rumah tersebut. Sakura sebera berlari ke tangga yang tidak dilewati Sasuke, naik ke lantai dua dan mencari area dengan jendela. High heels yang dikenakan Sakura patah, membuat kakinya terkilir. Dilepasnya kedua high heels dan ia kembali berlari mengabaikan rasa sakit yang seakan mengikat pergelangan kakinya.

TEP TEP

"Percuma berlari, Sakura sayang. Karena kau sepenuhnya milikku…"

Sakura menggapai jendela kaca satu-satunya yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Ditendangnya keras-keras jendela, berkali-kali, hingga Sakura mendengar suara retakan, bukan dari kaca tapi tulang keringnya sendiri. Sakura ambruk, rasa nyeri luar biasa menjalar hingga ke ujung kepalanya.

Tangan Sakura coba meraih pot batu yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian memukulkannya ke kaca dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

Satu kali…

TEP TEP

Dua kali…

TEP TEP

Tiga kali…

TEP TEP

Sakura hampir kehabisan tenaga. Napasnya tersengal dan sesak, hampir tak sanggup menghirup 10 cc pun oksigen. Bermodalkan keinginan untuk lepas dari si psikopat, Sakura memukulkan pot ke kaca untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pot tersebut pecah dan melukai sekujur tubuh Sakura.

TEP TEP

Tak ada perubahan berarti pada kaca jendela, hanya sedikit gores pada bagian yang terkena gesekan batu pot. Sakura putus asa. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk pergi dari sini. Tulang keringnya terbelah, dan tenaganya benar-benar habis.

TEP TEP

"Kenapa berhenti?"

TEP TEP

"Kau boleh teruskan kalau masih ingin." Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Satu per satu ia mencabut pecahan pot yang menancap di wajah Sakura. "Kau terluka. Seharusnya kalau kau menurut padaku, kau tak akan tergores sedikitpun."

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersimpuh, mengangkat kepala Sakura ke pangkuannya. Gadis itu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap Sasuke dan bernapas. Sakura berharap dengan begitu ia bisa mengumpulkan tenaga yang masih tersisa.

"Aku sembuhkan lukamu ya," kata Sasuke lalu menjilat luka berdarah di pipi Sakura. Kemudian berpindah ke pelipisnya, lalu turun lagi ke pipi, dagu, dan berakhir di leher. Sakura hanya mendesis perih, lidah Sasuke menggeser debu yang menempel pada luka dan saliva membuatnya terasa lebih perih.

"Sebentar, Sakura. Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan…" Sasuke menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah Sakura, kemudian mengecup dahinya. "Pelan-pelan…"

Pria itu berpindah dari dahi ke hidung kecil Sakura, kemudian turun lagi. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura beberapa kali sebelum menciumnya perlahan. Sakura yang tak melakukan penolakan membuat Sasuke menciumnya lebih intens lagi, memberinya tekanan lebih dan sesekali memainkan lidahnya. Pria itu melepaskan wajahnya beberapa detik untuk mengambil napas sebelum kembali menautkan bibir mereka dalam tempo teratur namun menuntut. Sakura tak melakukan perlawanan ketika lidah Sasuke perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, memainkan lidah dan mengusap langit-langit mulutnya.

Ketika Sasuke menurunkan tangannya untuk membuat Sakura duduk berhadapan dengannya, Sakura mendengar suara retakan dari kanannya—ia menerka itu sebagai suara retakan kaca. Diliriknya ke kanan, Sakura melihat garis melintang tipis dari tempatnya memukulkan pot.

Keberanian Sakura bertambah empat kali lipat dari pertama ia terjatuh tadi. Ia membiarkan Sasuke terus menciumnya tanpa jeda, membuat pria itu menjadi lengah.

Ketika Sasuke melambatkan tempo ciumannya, Sakura membalas ciuman sekali, membuat Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi pada bibirnya sekaligus menghabiskan tenaga Sasuke. Gadis itu melirik ke kaca sekali lagi, menanti retakan demi retakan menyusul.

Pada retakan keenam, dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura menarik Sasuke mendekat ke kaca sambil tetap membalas ciuman Sasuke.

KRAK!

Retakan terakhir Sakura menghantamkan tubuh Sasuke ke kaca, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari lantai dua rumahnya sendiri. Kaca jendela satu-satunya di kediaman Uchiha pecah, dua detik sebelum pecahnya kepala pewaris terakhir nama Uchiha. Kepala Sasuke menghantam jalanan samping rumah yang diaspal halus. Darah muncrat dari tiap bagian tubuh Sasuke. Kepala, persendian, punggung, tak ada yang berada tepat di mana seharusnya mereka berada. Tulang rusuk kirinya patah menghantam sebongkah batu yang ada di jalan, menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Aspal di sekitar tubuh Sasuke nampak makin menghitam.

Sakura sedikit lega, melihat Sasuke sudah tak ada di hadapannya lagi. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa melakukan apapun—kakinya patah, tubuhnya penuh luka gores ditambah pecahan kaca yang menancap serta sebongkah besar yang melubangi pinggangnya. Udara serta angin yang bertiup melewati lubang jendela membuat luka Sakura terasa sepuluh kali lebih perih. Gadis itu menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan sakit, terlalu kuat hingga lidahnya putus. Sakura terjatuh lemas, tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi. Bahkan untuk bernapas, rasanya ia tak sanggup.

.

.

.

.

_Dua hari kemudian orang-orang jurusan sastra dan jurusan perfilman merasakan ketidakhadiran salah seorang dari mereka._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Diselesaikan pada 21 Februari 2012, 23:45<em>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

Satu lantai rumah bergaya eropa sama dengan dua atau tiga lantai rumah Indonesia.

Typo-error akan segera diperbaiki.

Comments and feedbacks are widely, warmly welcomed, no worries :)

**Happy SasuSaku Fan Day 2012!**


End file.
